Beautiful Stranger: An Ugly Betty Chio fic
by dadiva18
Summary: She is unlucky in love. He is too. After returning to New York to raise her daughter, Charlie may have found some love in the process! C/G, hints of H/B. NEWEST CHAPPY UP! SEASON FINALE SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, before you start calling me crazy, let me explain my method of madness (ha ha Hamlet reference (sorry, english class stuff)). This inspiration came to me in chat the other day so I thought I would try it out. A new and interesting ship, which I can think would work, but I'm just me. So I am giving a shot at Chio!**

**Shout outs to the I-C girls to help me with my inpiration for this and I hope you guys enjoy it! Chio IS the future people!**

_"Charlie, I really think we should consider going back to New York." Henry tells me._

_"Is this about-"_

_"No. I just think that my job at MODE would be better for us, for the baby." he says pointing to my enlarging belly._

_"And what about her?" I ask._

_"Whatever happens, happens. I am here for this baby, and I will not abandon it. I promise." he says sincerely._

_"Thank You." I say. He really is sweet and is risking his heart for this baby. There's the knight in shining armor I met…_

**1 year later**

We get off the plane to the refreshing New York air and I breathe in. I look down at my daughter and I can't help but smile. Kristin looks up at the bright lights and tall buildings and smiles. I look over at Henry. I can see that he is happy that he is back in New York, but I can see that he is nervous. I know that he never stopped loving Betty, so I am hoping that he can be happy. I mean, I know he was happy when our daughter was born, but ever since he came back to Tucson, he just lacked that luster. I know Betty can help him really shine.

We pass the Meade building and he stops.

"I'm going to go see if there are still positions left. I will meet you at the hotel ok?"

"Ok."

"Cross your fingers."

"Crossing." I say. Really, Henry has turned into my best friend. He knows he will always be there, but he still has his own life to live and I respect that. Yes he was with me at a time, but I know that he is not in love with me and I no longer have feelings for him anymore either. So its mutual and we are here for the baby.

I walk around New York, my daughter in the stroller and we look at the sights. We arrive at Central Park and we sit at a bench by a playground and a basketball court. I am giving my daughter her bottle when I feel a basketball hit the stroller. I move the stroller to the side to pick up the ball and my head hit something.

"Ow." I say. I look up and a man is rubbing his head through is messy longish hair.

"Ow." he says.

"Sorry, that was my fault." I say.

"Naaa… I think it's a combination of the both of us." he smiles. He has a pretty dashing smile too. He looks over at my daughter.

"And who is this pretty little thing?" he asks, pinching Kristin's cheeks and she laughs.

"My daughter Kristin. She's one."

"And very pretty. Just like her mother." he smiles at me. I blush a little bit.

"Thank You."

"Your husband must be a very lucky man." he says.

"Oh no. I'm not married. Single." I say.

"Oh." he says.

"I mean, he is involved, but he is just not with me. We agreed to take care of the baby, but we can have our own lives though." I tell him.

"I understand that. I dated this girl a couple of months ago, which I had the biggest crush for, but after a moth or so, it just didn't work. I mean I still have those moments, but I know that she is in love with someone else and I could do better also. I mean, she is a great person, but I know that there is someone out there that's perfect for me." he says.

"I know exactly what you are feeling. I feel your pain my friend." I say. That is so true with Henry. We just look at each other for a few seconds then Kristin starts to cry. I snap out of my trance and I begin to burp her.

"I should get going. My sister is waiting." he says.

"Yeah, I need to take care of her then I need to get going myself it was nice to meet you…"

"Oh sorry! How rude. Gio." he says holding out his hand.

"Charlie." I say holding out my free hand and shaking it. He smiles as he takes the ball and runs back to the court. He's pretty athletic and is really cute. I bite my lip. I hear my daughter fuss and I finish burping her. I put her back into the stroller and we walk to the hotel. Alli can think about though is him. He seemed so nice and personable. Let's hope I can see Gio again…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the wicked overdue second chapter to my Chio fic. I am SO SORRY for taking so long. I have been so busy with stuff going on at school, so I was very glad I'm able to update. If you haven't figured it out yet, it does have a slight hinting of H/B but what do you expect from a benry shipper (lol)?**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I promise to update this as soon as I can for chapter 3.**

**Shout-outs to my buds in chat and to anyone who reads and reviews this. you guys are LOVE!**

I push the stroller to the hotel we were staying at and I dressed Kristin into her pajamas for the night. I was getting her baby food ready when I heard the door open and I see Henry pop in with a couple of pizzas. He seems to be in a rush.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey." he says coming over and giving Kristin a kiss on the cheek. He opens the pizza box and grabs a slice quickly eating it.

"So? How did it go."

"Oh, fine. My position is still available so I can start on Monday." he says. He finishes the slice and stands up.

"That's great." I say. He starts to walk towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah Henry. What's your hurry? Is everything ok."

"She saw me." he simply says. I can see the nervousness and hurt in his voice.

"Who, Betty?" I ask.

"Yes. She freaked out and she ran. I need to go find her. I'm sorry to eat and run, but I need to talk to her." he says.

"I know. Go and find her and don't you ever let her go again ok?"

"Oh I will make sure of that. I'll be back." he says he comes back over and kisses Kristin again.

"Love you Kristin. Thanks Charlie." he says. running out the door.

"Anytime." I call to the half open door. I get back to a droopy-eyed Kristin and I quickly feed and burp her.

"Oh Kristin. Let's hope Betty will give your dad another chance yeah?" I ask to her smiling face. I see her eyelids fall, and falls into a quick slumber. I walk her over and I put her in her crib, giving her a kiss.

"Let's hope both of us can find happiness." I whisper as I return to the couch and watch TV.

**Three Weeks Later**

I put on my dress, style my hair, and put on my makeup. I her Kristin fuss and I go over to her room and calm her down. Henry comes from the bedroom straightening his tie then taking Kristin.

"Are you sure about this Henry?" I ask. "This is the first time leaving her alone."

"Don't worry. This double date was the only way I could get Betty to spend time with me. Just relax. I'm the one that's supposed to be nervous here." he says giving a concerned look.

"But a blind date? I'm not sure."

"Just chill. The guy is nice and he is also looking for love. And don't worry about our daughter. I got the best baby-sitter. She has years of experience and she didn't charge that much because I know her." he says. There's a knock on the door. I walk through the apartment and I open the door. Henry comes from behind me.

"Hi Hilda." she tells the baby-sitter.

"Hi Henry. Nice to see you." she says walking in and giving Henry a hug. He pulls away and motions the woman towards me.

"Charlie, this is Hilda, Betty's sister. She agreed to watch Kristin." he says. She holds out a hand. I take it and shake it.

"Nice to meet you Hilda."

"You too Charlie." Hilda tells me smiling. She looks over into Kristin's room.

"May I?" she asks.

"Uh huh." I answer. She walks in Kristin's room and picks her up. He fusses a little at first, but she calms down quickly.

"So this is The Kristin that Henry was telling me about?" she asks smiling at her.

"Yep."

"She is a gem. Her and I are going to have a blast." she says smiling.

"Ok." I say. I'm still kind of nervous though. Hilda comes up to me.

"Charlie. You don't have to worry. I don't hate you. At first I admit that I did, but that was because my sister's heart was broken. But I know that after tonight, it will be just fine. Plus by the way this little cutie turned out, I know that you are a good mother." she says.

"Thanks Hilda. I just hope that Betty will be forgiving."

"She already did. I think that she needs time to get over that her life is being changed and getting topsy turvy yet again. It will be fine, don't worry." she says.

"Ok." I say.

Henry gets my coat and we exit a waving Hilda. As I get into the car I can see that Henry is nervous.

I love it that Henry could possibly have the one thing she lost when he left and I'm glad that he might have found love again. I just wish I could find it. It's funny though, because every time I think of a man that could possibly have that kind of potential is the guy I met only a few weeks ago. Gio with his long hair and addicting personality. Of course I can't forget that smile. I don't know, maybe this guy I'm meeting will be great.

We arrive at the restaurant and to our table to a waiting Betty. I can see that she is also nervous and she looks very nice. After some awkward 'hello's from both Henry and myself we sit down and order our drinks.

"So, where is he?" Henry asks. I know that he is desperate for this guy to come. I can cut the tension with a knife.

"He just called actually and he is running late. He had a last minute customer." Betty says. After some light conversation I feel the door open and footsteps approach.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had this really picky customer and he was a real pain in the ass." he says.

Wait. I know that voice. Could it be…

I turn my head and I see him.

"Gio?"

He looks at me. He looks really good in his black pants and navy dress shirt, his hair slicked back . He looks just as surprised as I am.

"Charlie?" he asks.

I am just speechless, looking at the person standing before me…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the VERY overdue update for this story. I'm still very excited and surprised that people like this story, readers of all opinions (and ships). I'm very glad that people are liking this and are happy to comment. **

**Now before you read I am giving out a HUGE WARNING. This chapter contains _HUGE GINORMOUS GIGANTIC_ spoilers for the season finale "Jump". So if you do not enjoy spoilers, please don't read this one and pick another one to read for now. I don't like to ruin the surprise, so please don't read it if you don't want. I won't be offended.**

**HOWEVER, If you do not mind reading it, please don't hesitate to read it and comenting if you like. I have worked hard on it, and I will try to the best of my ability to update as soon as possible. But I am a Nerd Lover first, the Chio after, and I have more inspiration and it is easier to write Benry. HOWEVER, when I get inspired I get inspired and my creativity and words flow onto the page (I know, poetic huh? lol). Plus I am EXTREMELY busy these next few weeks, with school ending for me and plays I am in. Just keep bothering me and I will update, trust me.**

**As usual, I dedcate this story to all the girls (and guys) at I-C, who keep bothering me to update (coughErincough),a nd to all who update and make these great positive comments on the story. It really makes me feel good that people are reading it and loveing it. Chio IS the future and is LOVE!**

**_LAST WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE "JUMP"!_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I see you know each other. So Gio, I guess you have already met Charlie." Betty breaks the silence that came between the two of us.

"Hey Gio." I say sweetly. He sits in the seat next to me and he orders his drink. As he sits, he says a silent hello to Henry. It seems there was something there, I just can't put my finger on it. For a few painstakingly moments it is just awkward, deafening silence between us four. I hate deafening silences. Gio coughs.

"So…uh…how is your daughter?" Gio asks.

"Kayla is fine. She's with Hilda right now." I tell him, Henry caution nodding his head. Betty snaps her head towards Henry.

"You asked my sister to baby sit your daughter?"

"Well, yes." Henry says trying to avoid her glare. "She said she didn't mind."

"Ok. For now. But later on, please tell me before you do something like that. It's bad enough that after you-" The waiter comes with Gio's drink and to take our orders. Thank God!

After the waiter leaves, we go right into light conversation and Betty asked me about Gio.

"Charlie, how do you know Gio?" she asks.

"Well a few weeks ago, I was in the park with Kayla and we kinda bumped heads…literally." I smile. I look over seeing Gio smile. The waiter comes with our salad and we begin eating it.

"So Gio," I say cutting up the lettuce into smaller pieces, adding some dressing, than taking a bite "if I heard right, you have a store or shop or something."

"Yep. Gio's Sandwiches. It's right by MODE and it seems that people like my sandwiches, right Betty?" he motions towards Betty.

"Yep."

"You too right Egg Salad?" he says motioning to Henry.

"Yeah." he says in an irritated tone and look.

"So how do you know Henry?" I ask.

"Well, he worked at MODE while I managed my sandwich cart that came around." Gio says. I know by the looks on their faces that there is something in their past that they do not want to re-live. I know that there's a history.

"that's col. I guess that's how you met Betty also." I say.

"Uh huh." Betty says glancing at the two men. We finish our salads in silence, only hearing the silverware hitting the plate and the crunch of the lettuce being picked up by out forks and being eaten.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Oh my God, remember that random girl that tried to make out with _everyone _at the Christmas party last year?" Betty says in between laughs. Thank God for that piece of lettuce flinging from Gio's fork and into Henry's hair. It just lightened up the mood and Betty seems very much more comfortable throughout the rest of the meal. The waiter comes to get our orders for desert. I feel Gio's hand brush mine and he touches it. My stomach does a back flip and feel something in my hand as he lets go. He stands up.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go use the little boy's room." he says standing up and leaving the table. I check to make sure Betty and Henry look the other way and I ipen up the little piece of paper he gave me:

_Meet me at the bar in five minutes. _

_Say that you don't feel so well _

_and that you are going home to rest and _

_take care of Kayla._

_Gio_

I reread the note again. Should I?

"Charlie, you ok?" Henry asks me.

"Kinda, I'm not feeling so well, a little nauseous actually." I say putting the plan into action, grabbing my stomach. "I'm just gonna head back to the apartment. Let Hilda go home early." I say standing up from the chair.

"Are you sure? Cause if you want I can-" Henry says standing up.

"NO!" I cough "I mean no, it's fine really. Stay with Betty. You guys need to chat, and please take your time. I'll be fine." I say keeping the act and still clutching my "sour" stomach. I walk out of the room like I am sick, but back to normal when I reach the bar to Gio waiting. He leads me outside with a smile and silently we begin to walk the street.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Well, your apartment I guess so you can let Hilda leave early." Gio smiles at me.

"But what about Henry and Betty?" I ask. "I don't think that they should be alo-"

"They should and you know it. After all they have been though, they need this time to catch up and get connected again. They just brought us for moral support. Now we gave them the push and they need to go the rest of the way." Gio stops me mid-word.

" I know that, but what about Betty? You said hat you were going to go to the bathroom."

"I left a message on her phone saying that I saw you and I will walk you home to make sure you get there fine." he says "She will be long gone and back at her house by the time she checks it." Gio says. As we walk, I feel him get a little but closer to me.

He holds out his hand. A silent invitation to take his hand in this walk. He looks so hopeful and willing to. I reach out my hand in a silent acceptance. I feel electricity surge through my body starting at the clasped hand as we walk back through the park. I feel the nippiness of the night and that's when it hit me: I forgot my coat at the restaurant. But I'll be fine. I'll be home soon enough.

I feel him let go of my hand and I frown. Did I do something wrong? He takes off his jacket and puts it on me, giving me warmth and a blush comes over me. He right away grabs my hand again. I smile then quietly thank him as we walk and continue to walk in silence.

We arrive back at the apartment and I hand him back his jacket.

"Thank You again. I think Betty and Henry need this night after all." I say to him.

"Well, also for…uh…us I guess. I mean if you want of course." Gio says with a blush.

"Are you trying to ask me out." I ask with a raised eyebrow, and once again a blush creeping up my neck.

"Well…yes." He says, as red as a tomato.

"Ok." I smile. I see his eyes widen.

"Really?" He asks in surprise.

"Yeah. We really haven't had some time alone and there's this movie coming out that I an dying to see. Is that cool with you?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, Great." he smiles. We just stand there looking at each other, feeling that spark of electricity.

I clear my thought. "Uh… Well should get in, so Hilda can leave." I say.

"Yeah, I need to get up early. We have someone asking me to get 200 subs for a function tomorrow. So I should be getting home and, you know, get my beauty rest." he laughs. It makes me laugh too.

"ok. So let me give you my number…" I say taking out a pen and an old receipt and I write down my number on the back of it then giving it to him.

"Call me sometime during the week, and we can discuss details. Ok?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." He says with a huge smile. He holds out his hand and I take it, shaking it. I feel the magnetism to get closer and we embrace in a hug. It feels so right hugging him and it feels amazing being in his strong arms, keeping me warm. We break from the hug and I smile a small smile and I unlock the door, opening it.

"Tell Kayla I said hi." he smiles as he turns around and begins to walk away. I enter the apartment and close the door quietly behind me. I hear Hilda's footsteps and appears from Kayla's room.

"Shh…Kayla's asleep. So you home already?" Hilda asks.

"Yeah, but it's just me right now. Gio and I left early so Henry and Betty can get some time alone." I answer back.

Hilda laughs. "Gio? That's the person Betty tried to set you up with?"

"Yeah. Why is that a problem?" I ask quizzically.

"Well, yeah. I mean how Gio was totally in love with Betty but she dumped him a month in. She didn't feel for him the way Gio felt for her. He was heartbroken." Hilda states.

"Of course it didn't help that he asked her to go away with him didn't help either." Hilda says.

"What? Gio. Go away with him? Gio?!" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It was MADNESS. While you and Henry were back on Tucson, Gio and betty started dating. A month in, he asked her to go to Italy with him, and even gave her a ticket. Just a few days later, Henry came back and basically got down on one knee the moment he stepped into the house and proposed to her. He even got a ring and left it with her, telling Betty to think about it. After the huge softball game and Henry and Gio's getting in the way (and not seeing Betty right in the middle) and after the collision they had. Betty yelled at them, gave the ring and the ticket back saying that she rather be single than be the center and the cause of WWIII." Hilda explains for me. Would Gio really do that? Was he that competitive? And for Betty of all people?

"Well, you should go. I got Kayla and thanks."

Don't worry. If you need a babysitter or a haircut, just give me a call and I'll be there." Hilda says. I smile a small smile and opens the door for Hilda and let her out.

"Thanks again." I say before closing the door. I lean back against the door, hitting my head on it. It seems like Gio is not the person to act like that. I knew that Henry had a problem with someone, but with someone like Gio, I wouldn't think it was him. But I could see it in the way they acted towards each other. I really didn't see them talk and it seemed as if Henry was mad with Gio. But would he really do that? Gio?

I hear Kayla fuss and I go into her bedroom and quickly calm her down and she is fast asleep again.


End file.
